Seperated Repercussions
by Akoya
Summary: After Talpas defeat second and last time things are getting back to normal, well sort of. Ryo thinks about someone he lost before the first dynasty war.
1. memories

Hi! You need to read this before you read my fic. This story happens about a half-year after the last defeat of Talpa. Also, you need to know who the Ronin Warriors are before you read this. I don't explain it that much in my fic, but I try to give as much info as possible. Sorry. Also this is my first fic, so give me some slack. If you have any comments or just want to say hi, you can reach me through my e-mail: jayetaice@yahoo.com or I have AIM that is Jayetaice also. Well, see ya later. Have fun reading and please send me bad or good remarks. Thanks! Bye ;p  
  
The usual disclaimers: I don't own the Ronin Warriors, or anyone else here you recognize. Now Jayeta is mine so please don't use w/out permission. Thanks!  
  
"Separated Repercussions"  
  
Chapter One  
  
A girl was walking through her favorite park to where she meditated. She just needed to get away from all the people in her life. She had been found in the same woods and in the same clearing she meditated in at home. They had thought she had gone into shock because of something and couldn't remember anything except a few things about herself.  
  
Like my name is Jayeta. Also I remembered my birthday, which was October nineteenth. They didn't know that I knew more than that, but they did ask. I never said anything, just gave them a blank stare. I was told by my brother not to tell anyone my true past... that was right before he sent me to this place; or should I say dimension. I don't even know if he is still alive. Though I suppose I would feel it if he was dead.  
  
A soft head bumped my hand and I looked down at my long time friend and confidant, Lightning. She is a white Siberian Tiger, and is the only connection to my bro that I still have, besides the half-necklace. Right before I was sent away, against my will I might add, I grabbed onto it. I guess I thought that if I held onto it I wouldn't be sent away. Ha, boy was I wrong. I went all the same, but the silver trinket broke in half and I had one more reminder of what I couldn't have.  
  
The good part was that the half I got was the part that had a picture of both of us playing around on my fifth birthday. That was the best time I had in my life. My bro was fifteen at the time. He and I are ages apart. The picture is of me drenching him in water while he ran after me, threatening to get me back for the trick I pulled this time. Those are my happy memories.  
  
The girl stayed in the clearing for a while to think of those days of happiness while, unknowingly, she reaches out to the friend she hasn't seen in twelve years. ~I love you, bro.~  
  
*****  
  
In another dimension, same clearing...  
  
A boy and his companion, a white Siberian Tiger named White Blaze, step into the clearing that the boy had last seen her. Ryo is thinking about someone he had almost forgotten about in all the confusion of Talpa and the Dynasty. But now that, that time was now over, and life was slowly turning back to normal, he remembered a certain white-blonde haired girl of five that he had sworn to protect with his life.  
  
He had sent her to another dimension right after he had started to train with the Ancient. He sent her away to protect her from Talpa, so Talpa wouldn't know she existed. The only problem was, the plan backfired when he found out that he couldn't bring her back. There are tons of dimensions out there for him to look through and it would almost cost him his life to find her. This he would have done, but the guys needed him. And even did he find her there was no guarantee that he could get her home and then he would die. That would break the vow he made to himself the night that he sent his sister away.  
  
~Ryo, where are you?~ a familiar telepathic voice asked in his mind.  
  
The guys were looking for him so they could practice. I better get going. ~I'll be there in a minute, Cye. We're going to practice at the dojo, right?~ Ryo was going to suggest that they all meet up there.  
  
~Ya, how about we meet you there?~ this time it was Rowen who answered. ~It would save some time, instead of meeting at Mia's, then going to the dojo.~  
  
~Okay, works for me. See ya later.~ He glanced at the clearing that held the most precious memories of his sister, then looked at the broken half-locket that had a picture of her in it. He usually didn't take it out at all. But something told him to take it out today. The guys didn't know about her, and he wasn't sure how to broach the subject. Oh well, might as well wear it. After putting it on he tucked it into his shirt. I love you, sis, wherever you are.  
  
Then a touch on his mind made him stand stock-still. ~I love you, bro.~ No, it couldn't be. It was probably just a stray thought he caught. He shook his head to clear it and started to the dojo, his friends were waiting for him.  
  
================= Not much different. But there you go. Ja, Akoya 


	2. problems

The usual disclaimers: I don't own the Ronin Warriors, or anyone else here you recognize. Now Jayeta is mine so please don't use w/out permission. Thanks!  
  
"Separated Repercussions"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jayeta walked into her foster-parents' house, quietly running up the stairs. It's not that she didn't like her foster-parents or anything, but when she was gone for a while at night they always screamed at her and gave the 'you could have been raped, and bleeding, and helpless, or you could have been... etc.' speech. They were very overprotective.  
  
I understand where they're coming from, but they need to accept that I can take care of myself. I'm seventeen and I will be on my own in a couple months, on the nineteenth of October. I already had a good job and I have a place ready for me to go to. I finished school early so I didn't have to go to as many classes this year. Oh well, they will get the point sometime. I looked at the half-necklace around my neck; I had to get a hole drilled in the heart shaped piece so that I could thread a chain through so I could hang it around my neck. No one knew about my bro and as far as I was concerned they could stay uninformed.  
  
I picked my new chemistry book up off the desk in my room and sat down on my bed. I hope I can at least have some peace and quiet to read this book.  
  
"SHANE, GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!!" What was that fleeting thought of peace? Oh well, maybe I'll learn one of these days. I better go help my older brother/troubled sibling out of trouble with Mom. I wonder what he got into this time. Hehehe, by the amount of noise, he's going to owe me big time for this one. I got up off my bed and walked out my bedroom door, done the hall, and down the stairs, walking into a chaotic mess of overturned chairs and upset objects. Yep, definitely going to owe me for this. Mom was trying to catch Shane and by what I could see, get a letter of some type from him. Shane caught sight of me as I came into the room. He ran toward me and dove to safety behind me.  
  
"Hold on, Mom. What's going on? I'm trying to read my new chem. book and I think I hear a stampede go through the house." As I spoke I plucked the problem from my brother's hands. It was definitely a letter. But it was addressed to me. "Oh, so this is what the problem is. Thanks for retrieving it for me, brother." I never called him bro. That was a title only for one person, but that was not the problem right now.  
  
"Wait," Mom gasped out, "you were expecting this?"  
  
"What? The letter, or the controversy about who it's from?" I looked at Mom and smiled. "Actually, yes. I was expecting the letter. I just didn't know when it would arrive. I also expected something like the real thing when this arrived." I started to walk back to the stairs when I looked back. "Oh, Mom, please go easy on Shane. He is probably just as curious as you are about who sent me a letter." I went back to my room and started to read my new chem. book.  
  
A little later...  
  
I hated it when I couldn't understand the information the book gave you. It just frustrates you. Well, at least I have a friend that can help with that. I went to the computer to see if a certain person was on-line. Ha, just my luck. He just got on.  
  
=hey blue boy= I sent to see if he wanted to talk.  
  
=hey, what ya need?= bb sent back.  
  
=you know that book you said taught more in-depth stuff about chem.?=  
  
=ya, did you get it yet?=  
  
=yes, but i'm stuck on pg.241=  
  
=oh, cool, let me get my copy and maybe I can help you=  
  
As he looked for the book I thought to myself that he was really cool. I could at least hold good conversations with him. He is a little smarter than I am. So we talked a lot, just to get some type of intelligent brainwork done. It was really fun to fight philosophy on the net, with a friend that is. The one thing Mom wouldn't like is that I've never met him in person. The letter was from him too. It supposedly has a pic of him inside.  
  
I opened the letter and took out a very nice picture of a boy about my age with blue short hair that was mainly being held back by a blue headband, though the headband got most of the hair out of the way there was one little strand that was right across his nose. He's from Han'a High School. That I could tell because he was wearing his school logo on the front of his jacket. I wonder what year he is?  
  
=hey rg, you still there?= bb asked suddenly on the screen. I almost jumped out of my chair in startlement.  
  
=of course i'm still here. I want to know what I did wrong so I can stop pulling my hair out.=  
  
The next few hours were spent on explaining more of the book than she had asked for, but they both enjoyed the talk and banter.  
  
*****  
  
=bye bye blue boy= the girl on the other end sent at the end of their discussion.  
  
=see ya ryosgrl= I sent back as I logged off of the computer. Mia's going to skin me for taking all that time on the computer. She said she needed it to do a report. Rowen got up from the chair and stepped into the doorway to the living room. It was pretty late, but it wasn't that late. Everyone was there, watching TV. Rowen looked at all his friends; Kento was a good friend, always the joker, but he also cared a great deal about others. He had the armor of Hardrock. Then there's Ryo, our mutually chosen leader, a great friend to have at all times, just don't get on his bad side because he has a really bad temper sometimes. He has the armor of Wildfire. Then Sage, also a great friend, he's often called Casanova and 'Flirt King of Han'a High' because he always had some type of girl fan club chasing him. Another ability he has is being a healer. Now he has the armor of Halo. And last but definitely not least is Cye. He's sorta the background guy, he helps Ryo mediate and he's also the greatest cook I know of that could feed that bottomless-pit we call Kento. But without him the group would fall apart. He has the armor of Torrent. And me? I've got the armor of Strata.  
  
Mia saw me almost immediately and got up to go to the study where the computer was. As Mia walked out the guys saw me, and by the look in their eyes I was in for an ear full of questions.  
  
"What took so long? I thought you just had to go to your site and you would find all you needed." That barb was from Sage.  
  
"Ya, you said that it wouldn't take more than ten or twenty minutes." Kento always liked to tease people. I'm guessing that it has gotten him in trouble a lot too.  
  
Mia had turned around and walked back to the door of the room. She was also curious as to what had taken Rowen so long. Usually when he said it would take only so long, it usually was going to take so long. Also just in case the teasing got any worse she could mediate. Most of the time it's Ryo that has that particular job, but he seems in his own world right now.  
  
"Oh, sorry, it's just that RG needed some help in one of the chemistry books that I recommended. So I helped, and then somehow we started on philosophy." I shrugged my shoulders in a helpless manner. The guys looked shocked. It actually looked kinda funny.  
  
"Wait a minute, who is RG?" Sage said it like he didn't believe it.  
  
"RG is a friend of mine on the Internet. She's just a little below me in IQ, which is nice when you want to get technical in a conversation. She's really nice and has a sense of humor too." I smiled when I thought of what I just said. I usually don't even talk about girls or a girl at all. I just have my nose in a book. Well, I have to admit that I was never interested in dating any of the girls I had met. I looked back at the guys, and they looked almost bug-eyed. I couldn't help it, I bust out laughing.  
  
"Hey! What's so funny?" The guys looked miffed while I cooled down. When I could finally talk, I looked back at my friends and gave them a grin.  
  
"You should have seen the looks on your faces when you realized that RG is a girl. You guys looked like... hey, where are Ryo and Mia?" I guessed that Mia went to do her report. But I wonder where Ryo has gotten to. Whatever, he can take care of himself. "Any more questions?" I smiled. Sage looked like he was going to start to interrogate me.  
  
The other guys shook their heads. "Not for you, at any rate. Though I would like to know what is bothering Ryo, he hasn't been his usual self lately." Cye looked really worried.  
  
"That's a question I would like to have answered too. By the way, any idea where he is, I need to talk to him?" Mia asked as she walked into the room again. The guys gave Mia a surprised look.  
  
"We thought that he was with you," Kento said, pointing at Mia. The guys had noticed the feelings that Mia and Ryo had for each other, but no one said anything.  
  
"Well, for a while he was, he wanted to know what I was writing about. But after I told him, he just left the room." She looked at them for a minute. "I thought he came back here, but it seems not. I'll go and check his room." Mia started to leave the room when the guys got up.  
  
"We're going to do a little night-time practice, and I'm sure Ryo would like to join us." They walked out the back door.  
  
Mia had to talk to Ryo so she went to his room and knocked on the door calling, "Ryo, you in there?"  
  
"Ya, Mia. Come in." Ryo was sitting on the bed cross-legged. "Hey," he smiled at Mia in greeting.  
  
"I need to talk to you." The seriousness of her demeanor and in her voice made Ryo lose his smile and he sat up straighter as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I finished my report and I decided to look at some more of Grandpa's files to see if there were any more surprises in store for us. I found another poem on there, and I skimmed it looking for certain words like I normally do. Well, it had something to do with yin-yang," now she looked strait at Ryo, "and by the way the poem went, I think there may be more armors, or at least another one." She got up and was walking out the door. "I just thought you would want to know. Also, the guys are practicing in the back and they thought you would want to join them." With that she was gone, probably downstairs trying to decipher the poem.  
  
*****  
  
After Mia left the room Ryo took out the half-locket from his shirt. ~Oh sis, what would you do if you had to suck out your friends' power just to save yourself?~ I laid back and thought of all the things that had been happening in the past couple years. It had been almost half a year since Talpa had been defeated for the second time. No thanks to me. If my friends hadn't been there, Talpa would be ruling the world right now. No one remembered anything from that period of time. I started to think about the battles I had fought in the past.  
  
~Help!!~ That silent scream inside my head felt just like the touch of this morning. My eyes widened. I ran to the window and as I jumped to the front yard I put my sub-armor on. I raced around back but also made sure that the other guys didn't see me. Which wasn't very hard to do considering how dark it gets at night around here. Where do I go? An image popped into my head and I ran to the clearing. As Ryo was running, many thoughts were going through his mind. Who called me? And how do they know my name? I don't know why I didn't tell my friends, but it never occurred to me at the time as I ran toward the clearing.  
  
*****  
  
In another dimension, the next day...  
  
I was in the clearing meditating because, for some reason I felt like I was being watched. I tried to find the source, but all I got was a seriously evil feeling. So right now I'm sorting things out and trying to stay calm. As soon as I was in control of my emotions I probed the area for life. There was the familiar plant life and animal life, but what surprised me was the four boys out training in the dark. I 'watched' for a while, they were good, very good. I opened my eyes and noticed how late I actually was. "Oh no, Mom's going to skin me alive." Too bad I can't go say hi to those four boys tonight; I need to get some good practice in. Maybe they will be there tomorrow. I was jerked out of my thoughts by a sound in the bushes off to my left. I started to get an uneasy feeling.  
  
"Well, she will have to wait in line." I looked up into a nearby tree to see a shadowy shape of a person. Well, at least I'm not going paranoid. I stayed where I was, letting the other make the first move. "Because unless you come with me, I'm the one that's going to skin you alive."  
  
The voice sounded male, and I wasn't disappointed when he jumped down from the tree. The thing that caught my attention was that the guy had green, red, and brown armor on. As I looked at the strange man, a memory came to the surface of my thoughts. My eyes widened in fear. "Ha ha ha ha, well, you seem to have realized how much trouble you are in. But I will be nice to someone who will be a future friend on the battlefield. I will introduce myse-"  
  
"I know who you are, Dynasty freak." And even though I have telepathic, telekinetic, and good fighting skills, I knew I wasn't a match for a Dynasty Warlord by myself, at least not without a weapon. That made me start to panic and 'look' for help. There are those four boys, but I don't want to get them involved in this. Besides, I'm not supposed to tell anyone about my real past, so if I 'call' to anyone there's going to be lots of questions I can't answer. A twig snapped nearby and that alerted me to get my head out of the clouds and into reality. Piety, as I knew him from the time when Ryo had sent me away, had started to walk towards me. I have to do something!  
  
I took a quick look around; ah, there was a downed branch of a good size sitting right behind were the warlord came in. I 'picked' up the branch with my telekinetic powers and threw it at the Warlord's back. It took him by surprise because he had checked the area and there wasn't anyone else there besides the girl his mistress wanted.  
  
As he got to his feet swiftly, he thought that his mistress had no reason to want a totally defenseless girl with no power and doesn't even show respect to those better than her. But one thing still nagged at Sekhmet, How does she know me? He shook his head, she doesn't. Whatever, I don't question my mistress, I just follow orders. Those orders are to bring the girl alive to the palace, no matter if I don't want her to live. No more attacks came from that direction and he turned to see... no one there. Where is the little brat?! "Stupid girl. You're coming with me if you like it or not!!"  
  
"No I'm not Piety. Not unless you can catch me first!" I know I was taunting him, and I would probably pay for it later, but I wanted to get him away from those four boys I had sensed. I checked them to make sure they didn't hear Piety and me; I cringed when I hit a new presence. I got a flash picture from one of the guys. It was Loyalty, damn! "Piety! Tell Loyalty to leave those boys alone!" I jumped down from the trees right in front of the warlord. I did a roundhouse and kicked Piety right in the head. He didn't have his helmet on because when I hit him with the branch it had come off. Strangely when I looked at his face I had a flash of recognition but I pushed it away since I couldn't figure out who it was. I flipped back into the trees to escape. Piety got slowly to his feet and looked around.  
  
"That was very stupid, little girl! Do you even know who those four boys are? They can take care of themselves more than you can!"  
  
"Not with that many Dynasty soldiers coming at them!" I looked towards were they would be and saw a flash of blue light. That's not Loyalty's sure-kill color-  
  
"Now I got you! Ha ha ha!" Piety laughed while he grabbed my hair and slammed his fist in my face.  
  
I cried out in my mind ~Help!!~ just before my world turned black.  
  
*****  
  
Ryo and Sekhmet reached the clearing at almost the same time, but Ryo got there slightly ahead of the Warlord and he hid behind a tree trunk. He watched as Sekhmet, carrying a girl about Ryo's age over his shoulder, walked into the clearing. Ryo could barely hear Sekhmet, but it sounded like, "Stupid girl... knew she... going to be beaten... why fight..." and so on, while Sekhmet was rubbing his jaw like it hurt a bit.  
  
Ryo looked at the girl as Sekhmet dumped her on the ground. That must be the girl that called out to me. I have to help her. "Hey, Sekhmet, how are you?" Ryo stepped out of the trees.  
  
Sekhmet jerked his head and looked at Ryo. "Oh, it's just you." Sekhmet smiled. "Where are your friends, Wildfire? Did you leave them to fight my colleague alone?"  
  
"They can take care of themselves. You should know that much by now."  
  
Sekhmet, for some reason, started laughing. "Yes, but that was before our mistress gave us more power. Ha ha ha- (uhg)" Sekhmet folded in half from the kick delivered by the supposedly unconscious girl.  
  
Wow, she's strong; and now that I look at her, she looks kinda familiar. I shook my head, whatever.  
  
"F'got about me, didn't ya, idiot." The girl back-flipped out of reach. "Oh, and why does your mistress want me? Just out of curiosity?" The girl had coal-black hair in a half-up, half-down look. She was about 5'4 tall and had tan skin.  
  
"I have no clue why she would want an ill-mannered brat; I just follow orders." With that Sekhmet lunged at the girl. She back-flipped and connected with Sekhmet's chin, sending him back into a tree. Sekhmet gets up immediately, jumps into the air and lands on a tree branch so he could see both of us. "Say goodbye to this world, girl! SNAKE FANG STRIKE!"  
  
The energy that came at him and the girl was almost more than the amount of energy that came from the inferno sure-kill. I have to protect her. Ryo started to run to get in between the girl and the blast but it was to late. "No!" The sure-kill hit her full force. She was thrown through numerous trees before smacking up against a boulder and collapsed to the ground, unconscious and bleeding severely. I turned back to Sekhmet and called my full armor. "Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!" Cherry blossoms surrounded me as pieces of my armor formed on me. I put my hand out and the helmet appeared with two horns on each side. "you killed her!" Ryo glared, "and you're going to pay for that, Sekhmet!"  
  
"Oh, really?" And before I could blink Sekhmet was in front of me, one of his swords ready. "Then let's fight. I've been waiting to beat you for a while." He grinned as he started the fight with a slash across my chest plate. I jumped out of range and in the process I pulled out one of the Wildfire swords.  
  
"Bring it on, Sekhmet."  
  
Sekhmet was faster than I remembered and I was losing badly. I had too many cuts and they were draining some of my energy from me. Finally Sekhmet stepped back. "Ha ha ha, the leader of the Ronin Warriors is beaten by me. Ha ha!"  
  
"It's not over yet, Sekhmet!"  
  
"Fine, let me end it. I must get back to my mistress. SNAKE FANG STRIKE!!"  
  
I was too close to dodge, so I tried to block , but it was too powerful. I was pushed back into a tree and fell on my face, unable to move, but still conscious. Barely.  
  
================= That's that for corrections. Like I said not much difference. Ja! Akoya 


	3. almost lost, new problems

Ok, hi, sorry for the long wait. Also it will probably be this long again before something else comes up because i'm writing about three different fanfics at the same time. Sorry. Baka me. Oh anyone you recognize is not mine but the others are mine so please don't use w/out permission. Well have fun ;p Separated Repercussions  
  
Chapter Three About the same time Sekhmet beat Ryo, a portal appeared. Sekhmet felt it open, so when Ryo lay on the ground unmoving he walked over to the girl and picked her back up. Then he started towards the portal. "You should count yourself lucky I don't have time to finish you off. Ha ha ha!" But on the way to the portal he had to cross the clearing. Ffffttt... "What was that?" Sekhmet growled and looked around, trying to find what had made the sound. "Uhn..." Sekhmet collapsed to the ground with the girl on top of him. The girl stirred and lifted her head, looking around. Then she got up and looked into the woods surrounding the clearing, "Took you long enough!" she shouted out. She then turned back to the fallen Warlord and turned him over on his stomach. She pulled something that flashed out of the back of his armor and put it in her pocket. Only then did she walk to were I was and flipped me on my back. "Oowww, that hurts." I groaned as I felt the wounds Sekhmet had inflicted sting with pain. "He's gotten better since last time. Ooww." Ryo didn't even want to try moving. "What do you mean 'since last time'? Are you hurt too bad?" The girl looked at me with concern on her face, though she looked like she needed as much help as me. She still looked familiar somehow. Her black hair brings out her eyes, which are bluish-green tiger-eyes... Ryo frowned, it was getting harder to focus his thoughts, like... mine. She was very pretty. But something about her made him want to protect her instead of ask her out. "No, I'm. okay, I hope." I watched her face set in determination and she wiped blood out of her eyes with the back of her hand. Then she put her hands on my head. "What are.you doing?" Ryo started to see blackness at the edges of his vision. "Just relax, otherwise this won't work." Her answer sounded far away. "Shimatte!" "What?" That was asked so faintly that the girl almost didn't hear it. "He used poison, and lots of it. Baka! Hold on, Ryo." I felt myself slip away into unconsciousness, wondering how she knew my name. As I did I called to my friends, ~Guys... help! ~ * * * * * " Shimatte, Shimatte, Shimatte!" This is not good. Ryo, hold on. Don't leave me when I just found you. "Okay, Jay, concentrate. This is routine; you've done this before... once." Okay, here we go. A greenish-blue aura surrounded my hands and Ryo's body. ~Guys... help! ~ I heard Ryo call out in his mind as I linked to Ryo to heal him. As I linked I found a web of color and power. It was just out of my reach every time I tried to touch it. I followed the plea down those lines to where the four boys were talking about an attack by a guy called Anubis. It seems that this Anubis stopped attacking at the same time as Piety left. When they heard, they stopped talking abruptly and started to look for Ryo's mind presence. But with Ryo unconscious they couldn't find him. I tapped into the four mind links. ~RYO! ~ I winced from the strength of the mind send. They were looking for him. Good, I can't heal that well. Especially since I used most of my power to heal myself after being thrown into a boulder. But maybe they could give me some power to help me heal Ryo sufficiently. It's worth a try. ~He is here with me. You can't reach him because he is unconscious. He came to help me and was attacked. Then beaten badly. I need your help to heal him. Please! ~ I felt shock from the rest of the boys. ~Who are you? Why should we trust you? ~ That was a very familiar mind voice. I smiled. ~Rowen, it's nice to hear your voice again. Please help Ryo! I can't heal him by myself. I can only heal a small amount of the damage, but not enough to save him. Please, it's now or never! ~ I could kinda hear their thoughts. ~Why should we trust her? ~ The first voice sounded deep, like a vibration deep in the earth. Interesting. ~She seems to know me, Kento and I'm pretty picky about my friends. Besides, if she wanted to kill him then she would have done so already. ~ That was Rowen. ~Oh, all right. But if anything happens to Ryo...~ The person that Rowen identified as Kento left that hanging. ~Let's do it! ~ Before I could identify that mind voice, a huge power surge hit me from the four boys. I gasped at the raw power and redirected it into Ryo. I could barely control the power but this was my brother that I was fighting for. * * * * * It felt like I was floating, endless blackness. ~Where, am I? ~ ~Ryo. ~ The Ancient One materialized in front of me. ~Ancient One, what happened? Where am I? ~ ~You're in your subconscious, Ryo. Your unconscious in the mortal realm and the girl is trying to heal you of Sekhmet's poison. ~ ~Ancient One, do you know who she is? I hear her in my thoughts; but I don't know her. I haven't met her before, have I? ~ ~Yes. You have met her before. A long time ago. Ask her yourself, for I cannot tell you. ~ The Ancient One looked tired. ~There is a new evil. I'm sorry, Ryo. She has taken the netherealm and-~ ~Wait, did you just say she? ~ Ryo looked incredulous, then thoughtful. ~Sekhmet said something about a mistress. So I'm guessing she got all the Warlords back? ~ ~No. Well, the Warlords, yes; but she couldn't turn Lady Kayura. ~ The Ancient One started to fade away. ~Ancient One! ~ Ryo reached for his mentor. ~I must go. Look into your own heart for the answers. ~ The Ancient one was gone and Ryo started to 'come to.' "Ryo! Ryo! Oh, please be okay." The girl had this greenish-blue glow about her. I noticed that all her wounds were gone and when she saw my eyes open her frown turned into a grin, if a tired one. "Yes. I did it. Now I have to send you back to your friends. They are really worried about you. And I hope we meet again, Ryo. I love you." With that I was in the grassy backyard of the mansion that we Ronins lived in. I passed out again. * * * * * Jayeta collapsed and lay on her back, looking at the stars. She smiled. Ryo, bro, you're just fine. Her smile faded as she thought more on what had happened. Suddenly she frowned; if she was sent to a different dimension, how could Ryo be here? Jayeta got up and ran back home and got on the Net. I have to talk to Nicole and Trisha. First I want to thank Nicole, and then I want to ask Trisha a question. "Well, Trisha is on, but it seems that Nicole isn't home yet." I located my friend in one of her favorite chat rooms. "I'll talk to Trish, then, and see if Nicole doesn't find us by then." I entered and started to chat. There weren't very many people there right then, and I didn't recognize any of the other names, so I could talk to her without someone listening. Ryosgrl: hey water witch!! Water_Witch17: hey girl!!! what ya up to now? Ryosgrl: not much. Just wanted to know something ;p Water_Witch17: uh oh. That's usually a bad sign. hehehe Ryosgrl: hey!!!11 Water_Witch17: All right I'll lay off lol. Ryosgrl: do you know anything about Japanese myths about Ronins and Demons? Water_Witch17: ya, I have a big book on it. why? Ryosgrl: because I was looking at this old book and it had a poem in it and a little caption but nothing else. I found it interesting, but confusing. Water_Witch17: ok, let me check! Brb Ryosgrl: ok. Water_Witch17: here we are. Dynasty - Ronin/ Demon stuff right? you want me to read you the poem or what? Ryosgrl: no, I already know the poem. But just explain what it means. I have a feeling that it's happened already. So you should be able to scry some of what happened. Like who, what, when, and why? Please? Water_Witch17: ...ok, give me a few seconds to concentrate. I'll see what I can figure out. :) Ryosgrl: thanks This is getting somewhere. I hope. Well, she will at least give me something to go on, and if nothing else I'll just have to go see Ryo again. Haha. That would be funny. I hope he's okay now. His wounds should have healed by now with the amount of power I put into him. I even have some left over. I should explore the extra power and see what I can do with it. Maybe I could- Water_Witch17: WOW!! That was cool. Well I got your info. I would really rather talk to you in person if possible. This isn't something I'm comfortable telling you over the net. Ryosgrl: ok. How about I meet you at the park same time as before. By the fountain. That good? Water_Witch17: all right, but just curious...........why do you want to know? Ryosgrl: just curious. It sounded interesting. ;p Water_Witch17: rriigghhtt. Oh well, I won't press you now. SeXy-insane_chiCk: you usually don't. Hehe Ryosgrl: you really have to change that name chiCk. SeXy-insane_chiCk: to bad! I like it. It fits my personality. Ryosgrl: that it does. Oh, and thanks for the help earlier. SeXy-insane_chiCk: no prob. Water_Witch17: what help? What happened? Ryosgrl: ww, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, and chiCk you did take your time. SeXy-insane_chiCk: hey, at least I got there. That guy almost went into that red door lookin thingi. Water_Witch17: grrrr. ok. either you tell or I'll scry. Ryosgrl: ok, go ahead, but don't you need to save your power? Water_witch17: not really. Ryosgrl: fine. But here are the key words. K? Water_Witch17: fine; I'm ready Ryosgrl: Sekhmet, Ronins, Warlords, and me Water_Witch17: those are all people right? That it? Ryosgrl: oh, and Ryo. That's it, people. SeXy-insane_chiCk: and me if you want to know what I had to do with it. Ryosgrl: hey, I g2g. Bye! SeXy-insane_chiCk: see ya! Water_Witch17: I'll talk to you later. Bye! :) At the same time as the girls got off, another person logged off with a lot to think about. * * * * * Sekhmet appeared in a very familiar throne room. He walked up to the dais and kneeled before his mistress. "You have failed me, Sekhmet." "Yes, mistress, I have failed you. Please forgive me." Sekhmet hated to beg, but if he didn't he would probably die. "I will forgive you, on one condition. That you tell me why you failed. You must tell me what you learned from this mission." Sekhmet looked up, surprised. "He he, I see that you are surprised that I didn't make you beg for your life as your former master did." "I am, mistress. I was expecting punishment." A figure formed out of the darkness. She was a tall, striking woman, with hair so black that it seemed to banish light from the surrounding area. Her eyes were a bright grayish-blue, like ice. The brightness of her eyes contrasted greatly with her hair and dark complexion. "I'm not Talpa, Sekhmet. I told you when I asked you to join me that I was not like your former master in any way. Though I will punish you, but not as you think. Everything that happens here is known by everyone. So everyone knows of your failure. But don't worry, you will redeem yourself soon enough. Now, tell me what I want to know." "I... I... underestimated the girl, mistress. I didn't expect her to know anything about fighting or the Dynasty." Sekhmet grudgingly gave his confession. It was better than the pain inflicted by Talpa. He looked back at his mistress. "Yes, you did, and if I recall correctly you called her an 'ill- mannered brat'. Do not, in the future, underestimate someone just because she is female and young." His mistress' smile became a malicious grin. "We can defend ourselves just as well as men and I have reasons when it comes to my orders. Now go!" She dismissed him, turned her back to him, and faded into the black.  
  
===============================  
  
on to the next chapter....... 


	4. Ryosgrl

Disclaimer- I own none of the chars that you know of in the anime world. Have fun.  
  
Also if u don't understand somtin e-mail me. ;p Separated repercussions  
  
Chapter 4 Ryo woke up in a soft bed. He sat up and looked around at the familiar room. I wonder what happened. He looked at the clock, 7:00 am. "Jeez why do I get up at this hour. School isn't till tomorrow." Ryo groans as he falls backward. "well i'm not getting back to sleep now." He gets out of bed, gets dressed, and goes downstairs to make some breakfast. It was really early so no one else was up. 'click, click, click.' ok. Let me correct myself. There is one person besides me up. It's probably Mia. The clicking noise came from the study so Ryo went that way. "Well, well, well, I caught you at the.." Ryo trailed off as he saw who was at the computer. "Sorry, I thought that you were Mia. She found a new poem in her grampa's files and I thought she had stayed up to decode it." "Nope," Rowen smiled as he looked at his friend. "just little ol me." "So, what ya doing?" Ryo came to stand behind Rowen to see the screen better. Rowen minimized whatever he was doing to the bottom bar so Ryo couldn't see. "hey!" "Are you sure your ok Ryo?" Rowen looked at his friend with concern and a tinge of a smile. "I mean yesterday some girl contacts us and tells us you were attacked and barely holding on for dear life. Then as we searched for you, you appear out of nowhere right in the backyard looking like you just took on Talpa again. Well your armor did, though you were just fine." Rowen seemed to have forgotten the computer, but when it beeped both boys jumped. Rowen looked at Ryo sheepishly. "ok, now you want to know what i'm doing even more don't you?" Ryo nodded and smiled a supposedly reassuring smile. Rowen knew he wouldn't be able to hide it from him. Sage had almost caught him when he went out to do his morning jog. "hmmm, then I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you what has me up at this uncouth hour if you don't tell the other guys. Deal?" "Deal." Ryo watched as Rowen brought up a chat instant message. "this is RG. She's the friend that was having trouble with the chem. book. Do you remember?" "ya I remember. The look on everyone's faces when you said RG was a girl; that's when I left. I didn't want everyone mad at me for laughing. But why do you want me to keep her a secret? The guys already know about her." "well yes, they know she exists. But they don't know anything else." "oh. Ok, I see now. No prob." Ryo was about to leave the room but he turned back. "Rowen would you mind if I ask a couple questions about her?" "As long as no one but you and me know the answers." Rowen looked at the screen again. He starts to type. BB(Rowen)=hey rg brb, I have to talk to one of the guys that I live with. They found out about u. lol.= =no prob. Take your time ill be here.= Rowen looked back at Ryo, "shoot" "ok, for one what does RG mean?? Is that the full name or is it an abbreviation? "it's an abbreviation. Though the full name isn't long ether. It's easier to have a two letter name than a seven letter name." Rowen got this very suspicious grin on his face. "Rowen, are you ok? "Ya fine, why?" "you have this weird grin on your face and your not telling me anything." "haha. This is funny. Her screen name is Ryosgrl." Ryo gives Rowen the funniest look of confusion, surprise, and disbelief that Rowen starts to laugh. "no, why...why would anyone ." Ryo looked at the screen then back at Rowen who is laughing so hard from Ryo's reaction, that he accidentally tips the chair over. He's still laughing; Ryo takes advantage of the opening. =hey RG you there= =ya, that was short bb= =i'm not bb. I'm his friend, the one he had to talk to.= =oh, hello= =what's your full screen name?= =Ryosgrl, why?= =well, my names Ryo= =lol. What happened to bb Ryo?= =oh nothing serious. He was laughing so hard from my reaction that the chair got tipped over.= =I don't understand. What has that got to do with bb?= =he was in the chair when it tipped over.= =lol. Well, Ryo, how are u?= =I'm good. Oh, just a question.= =go ahead.= =what does bb mean?= Rowen was starting to get over his laughing. "Ryo what are you doing?" Rowen got out between gasps for air. =blue boy= "talking to RG." Ryo gave Ro a smile that could beat the Cheshire cat's grin. Then he turned back to the screen. "WHAT?!!!" Ro tried to get up to stop him but he was too tangled with the chair. Ryo started laughing really hard. =this is way too funny!= =what's bb doing now?= =when I told him that I was talking to u he freaked. But he couldn't get up because of the chair. Also his screen name 'blue boy' is a nickname we gave him. But he hates it when we use it. Lol= "Ryo!!!" Rowen took the keyboard away. "what?! haha!" Rowen gave Ryo a dirty look, but that only made Ryo laugh harder. "Ryo, leave! And don't tell anyone." Ro turned his chair up right and put the keyboard on the desk after Ryo had left. =sorry= =now, which of u is this?= =bb= Rowen thought about Ryo. He's never going to let me down for this. =kewl, u want to keep going with our debate?= =sure!= A couple hours later. =oops! Sorry, got to get off.= =what? why?= Rowen was having fun. =mom has this 'so many hours a day' thing with the Internet. Sorry, my time just ran out.= =oh well. I'll talk to u tomorrow after school ok?= =that depends, are u going to Han'a High this year?= =ya, how'd u know?= Ro didn't remember telling her anything about what school he went to. =I got it off your picture. You were wearing your school uniform. Which had an insignia on the jacket pocket.= =oh= Rowen smiled ruefully. =well then, why don't u come to the library during lunch. I'm helping out there. It's one of the only classes I need to graduate.= =wait, what grade are you in?= =senior 12th, why?= =then were in the same grade. But why do you have so little an amount of classes?= Rowen was definitely confused. =oh, that. It's sorta complicated. but will you come?= =sure, ill be there. I normally eat with my friends but if i'm not there with them in the cafeteria then i'm in the library.= =kewl. Yikes!! Better get off now.= =why?= =my older brother is threatening to tickle me to death if I don't get off. g2g, bye= RG logged off and so did Rowen and he went to the dinning room to get some breakfast. As he walked into the dinning room three heads turned to look at him. Ryo then continued eating but Sage and Kento just kept staring at Rowen, not believing their eyes. Then Cye came into the room, not noticing Rowen in the doorway. "well, who gets to wake sleeping beauty today? And i'm not doing it." Cye sat down with his back to me, then looked up when he got no response. When he saw Sage and Kento staring he turned to see what had caught their attention. The expression on Cye's face when he saw me was as equally comical as the other's faces. I tried not to laugh but I had to smile. I sat down next to Ryo, grabbed some pancakes, and looked at the three stunned boys, "good morning. Your food is gonna get cold if you don't eat it soon." I started to eat my pancakes when Ryo made a choking sound. I could tell he was trying to keep back laughter . Cye, Kento, and Sage snapped out of their trances and started eating. * * * * * after breakfast the guys did some training and sparing to keep in shape. Ryo still hadn't told his side of the story, so all they had to go on were their own thoughts. Ryo wondered when they would snap. He could see their curiosity eating them alive and he didn't know what he would tell them. He didn't even want to say anything. Finally as they were practicing Kento broke first. "hey Ryo, (punch) what happened (punch/kick) out there buddy?" as Ryo tried to formulate an answer the rest slowly started to loose interest in the sparring and walked over to where Ryo and Kento were. Ryo sighed. "not right now Kento, sorry. I just want to think about it for a while. I don't understand some of what happened myself." Ryo turned abruptly and walked back into the house. "wow, I don't think i've seen Ryo this confused since the first time we got rid of Talpa." Sage looked around him. "guys I'm going to go meditate for awhile. I'll be back before lunch time." "you better," Cye smiled, then smirked at Sage, "otherwise there might not be anything left!" Rowen, Cye, and Sage laughed and as Sage left the backyard he could hear Kento yelling at Cye. And presumably chasing him around the yard.  
  
======================================  
  
thanks for the review RedFlame I tried not to make it as confusing as last time. But I hope u liked it. Oh and other peeps out there please review. I like the input but i'm not going to make u. well JaNe. Akoya 


	5. secrets

iiiiiiiim bbbaaaaacccckkkkk!!!!!!!!  
  
Scary ne? Wow, I finally got going and typed up the ch. have fun reading and I'm not putting  
  
any more disclaimers on these things. You and I both know that I don't own anything I  
  
shouldn't. So now is the time to read. ;p  
  
Separated Repercussions  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After BB got off, Jayeta went outside and walked into the forest. There's too much  
  
happening, too fast for me to even think. Maybe I'll go relax for a while. There shouldn't be  
  
anyone in the forest or at least where I'm going. It wasn't so far off so I just walked. Soon I  
  
could feel the atmosphere change a bit to the place where I liked to stare at the sky or meditate. As I approached I scanned the area out of habit, but then stopped in my tracks. Someone is there already. The place didn't have the same feel of peace it usually had. Now it felt like a pressure on the mind. I wanted to know whom it was that had found my spot. I plopped down but had enough sense not to make it too loud. I didn't want this stranger to know I was there. Unfortunately it didn't work. Might as well say hi since he already knows I'm here.  
  
And indeed it was a boy and strangely enough he was well aware of her presence. But  
  
as to where she actually was, was something of a problem. He cautiously sent out a little bit of  
  
awareness to search the area wondering if he had just gone paranoid.  
  
Jayeta fell into her meditation easily enough but keeping my mind on the present was  
  
becoming a problem. It kept running back to the recent encounter with my brother. I wonder  
  
how he came here. I researched a lot on dimensional travel in the - I was broken out of my  
  
wayward thoughts when a thought reached me not of my own. ~hello.~ I started.(jumped a bit)  
  
~hi, who are you?~ I answered back.  
  
~I was just about to ask you that question.~ I recognized that voice from  
  
somewhere.  
  
~A friend.~  
  
~Really?~ he drew that out till it literally dripped with sarcasm. ~a lot of people have  
  
said that to me. What makes you any different?~ I was surprised at his attitude. I almost  
  
even pulled out of the link, but the feeling of sorrow was slipping past his shields and was getting to my soft side.  
  
~chill. You're the one that initiated this conversation in the first place.~ there  
  
wasn't a response and I started to fall back into my thoughts of the fight. The scene when Ryo  
  
went down flashed through my mind and I felt a tug at the link. ~huh?~  
  
anger filled the link ~where the hell did you get that from?! What were you doing  
  
there?!~  
  
I had to throw up a hasty shield that took the brunt of the back wash of anger. Who  
  
was this guy? I settled myself to a more calm level and looked at the world through my mind. It  
  
adds a tint of color to certain things. Auras and stuff of that affect. What really surprised me was  
  
this guy had an incredibly bright aura. Despite the strange color; which was a dark green, it had  
  
a healer's aura around in there too. Is this guy on our side? I reached out across the temporary  
  
bond for telepathy and touched his mind shield and harmlessly bounced off. But that second of  
  
contact was all I needed to get my answer. He was the bearer of an armor. Well that might  
  
explain the strange color aura.  
  
~sorry~ I heard from the link. ~I'm a little high strung since a friend of mine just  
  
got hurt and won't talk. I came out here to try to find out for myself what had happened.  
  
But I only got as far as this clearing where the girl saved him. From that mind picture I  
  
guess it was you that saved him or you at least saw who did. Tell me what happened to  
  
my friend, so I can understand what he is going through.~  
  
~Piety.~  
  
~huh?! Where did that come from?~ I surly had his attention at least. Something  
  
clicked in my head. Dark green aura, this one held the armor of Halo. Sage my mind supplied.  
  
So Ryo hasn't talked to them at all. Not totally surprising. But if Ryo trusts them. But he didn't  
  
tell them. This is getting confusing. Oh well here goes:  
  
~I know what happened to Ryo, and yes I was there. As to what happened to him,  
  
I'll tell you that it was Piety that took him out. The rest is for Ryo to tell you.~  
  
~wait a minute, you said piety. That would be Sekhmet. Why didn't you just say  
  
Sekhmet and what do you know about him?~  
  
~Piety? Enough. I know enough.~ I shivered as some memories surfaced of a fight  
  
between Ryo and Piety. They were from Ryo's eyes, so I must have gotten some of his memories when I healed him. I wish I could have been there. But I probably would just have been in the way.  
  
~why do you say Piety?!~ the boy was on his feet and snapped me out of my little  
  
depression.  
  
~I can't tell you what happened. Like I said that's for Ryo to tell you, but it is your  
  
right as Halo to know that the Warlords are back and so are the Dynasty. Goodbye!~ As  
  
I said this I got up and started to run for home. And when I finished speaking I tried to snap the link, it didn't work ether. Note to self, work on that.  
  
~Wait!~ I slowed to a stop and turned in the direction of where the boy was.  
  
~I am going- ~  
  
~who are you? Were you the one that saved Ryo?~ I closed off the link enough so I  
  
could only pitch a last sentence at him.  
  
~Tell Ryo that one picture from my fifth birthday is nothing compared to seeing  
  
him yesterday in that clearing.~ Then she was gone, nothing, no trace. Sage stood there a bit going over what she had said. Then walked back to the mansion to confront a certain stubborn person.  
  
At The Mansion..  
  
Sage walked up the stairs and down the hall to Ryo's room. Knock, knock, "Ryo, you  
  
in there?" I stuck my head in the room to check as an answer came.  
  
"I'm here Sage, come in." I entered to find Ryo at the window seat overlooking the  
  
forest.  
  
"what'cha looking at Ryo?" he didn't answer so I decided to get to the point. "oh, I ran  
  
into a girl today."  
  
"that's news?" I smiled a bit. But continued.  
  
"well she told me that the Warlords and the Dynasty were back." Ryo had turned a  
  
shocked expression to me. "why didn't you tell us?" I asked softly. It still sorta hurt that one of  
  
my friends wouldn't talk to me, especially about this. "why didn't you at least tell us about  
  
Sekhmet?"  
  
"how did you know?" I couldn't tell Ryo's expression because he looked at the ground  
  
but the voice told it all. He was hiding something. "how much did she tell you?"  
  
"that's the thing that bugs me. She told me that it was up to you to tell us that part. And  
  
I want to hear it, all of it. The guys should too. All they know is that you almost bit the dust and  
  
that you are being moody." I shook my head to stop any comment from Ryo. " Come  
  
downstairs when you're ready to hear-"  
  
"No I'll tell you, but I don't want to explain it in front of the guys. I wanted to sort out  
  
my thoughts and stuff before I told you guys but I think that I've just been avoiding it. I'm not  
  
sure what else you would want to know anyways. You know that Sekhmet was the one who  
  
attacked me,"  
  
"just tell it from the beginning." He nodded.  
  
"I heard someone call my name in my mind. With the call I got a mental picture of a  
  
clearing. I ran, why I didn't tell the rest of you I have no idea, but there was an urgency to the  
  
call that had me in sub armor before I hit the ground outside my window. When I got there I  
  
saw Sekhmet carrying a girl about our age. Umm.. coal black hair, around my height, definitely  
  
of Japanese descent.  
  
I confronted him, he beat me with twice as much power that he used to have and with ease. We all heard this weird sound and Sekhmet collapsed before he could get through the dynasty portal  
  
that had appeared. The rest you can put together or not. It's up to you. I admit that I should  
  
have told you guys all this much and more." Ryo was getting angry for some reason and I didn't  
  
really want to be here when it happened. He turned back to the window.  
  
I let it all sink in and when I got to the end of it I started to worry. "what do you mean  
  
by more?"  
  
He just gave a small smile but didn't turn from the window. "the rest will ether be told at  
  
a later date or not told at all." Was the unnerving answer. "and to answer your earlier question,  
  
I'm looking for someone." I nodded. This I expected.  
  
"You wont find the girl that saved you that way." Was my parting shot before going  
  
downstairs to inform the guys about the latest.  
  
A Little Later, in the Living room...  
  
Sage was just finished telling Cye, Kento, and Rowen what Ryo had just told him and  
  
they were all speculating on what was happening.  
  
"Could it be Talpa?" Kento asked the question that no one wanted asked.  
  
"No!" they all turned toward the doorway where Ryo now stood. "Talpa's dead and  
  
gone!"  
  
"It's got to be true. Kayura even made sure that Talpa was dead. We should at least  
  
have some faith in her. I mean she is the last Ancient." Rowen's logic penetrated the frightened  
  
minds of the rest of the Ronins.  
  
Ryo looked at Sage, he had been quiet since he finished telling Ryo's story. "Sage what  
  
do you think?"  
  
Sage looked up, "I think he's gone for good." Then he looked away.  
  
Ryo frowned. "tell them how you knew." Sage nodded.  
  
"A girl told me."  
  
"What?! What did she look like?"  
  
"I didn't see her. We talked telepathically. She said something that hit too close to home  
  
and I didn't respond to her. That's when her mind wandered and I watched her when a picture  
  
formed in her mind it somehow went to my mind. It was of Ryo. You looked unconscious and  
  
very beaten up. There was a tree behind him that had an imprint of Ryo's body in it. I was  
  
suddenly very angry, and practically yelled at her demanding why she had seen that picture. She  
  
didn't respond but I reigned in my temper and apologized. I.." Sage paused and looked ,  
  
flustered or embarrassed. " I told her that I was worried for a friend that had gotten beat and  
  
that she must have been that person that had saved him or seen the person who had. I asked  
  
her to tell me what had happened to him." Sage looked at anything except the others. "Piety,  
  
was her answer. Then she told me that she knew what happened to Ryo, she named you  
  
specifically, and that she couldn't tell me anything except that Piety had attacked you. I asked  
  
her what she knew of Sekhmet and she said 'enough, I know enough'. I could almost feel the  
  
shiver go down her spin." Sage's frustration started to show through his carefully guarded face.  
  
" Again I demanded that she explain, but she told me that it was up to Ryo to tell me what had  
  
happened. Then she says in the most serious voice ever that as Halo I had a right to know that  
  
the Warlords and Dynasty were back. She ran off." Sage rubbed his forehead like he had a  
  
headache.  
  
The rest of the Ronins stared at him in silence. "I don't know why I trusted her like I  
  
did, but she seemed, felt.. familiar somehow, like I've known her for a while. I don't understand  
  
it." Sage shook his head and flopped down on the couch.  
  
Cye thought through what Sage had just said. I could understand his confusion. It had  
  
happened to me enough times, since my Kanji is trust. Also that the first time it happens is a little  
  
unnerving.  
  
"what else is there Sage?" Ryo asked.  
  
"huh? That's it." Sage gave Ryo a hard look.  
  
"Sage tell us!" Rowen.  
  
Sage actually growled and stocked over to Ryo until they were nose to nose. "I asked  
  
her who she was as she ran off." Sage just glared at Ryo and Ryo was starting to loose the  
  
temper that Sage had seen accumulating in his room.  
  
"Well?!!"  
  
"She told me, 'tell Ryo that one picture from her fifth birthday was nothing compared to  
  
seeing you yesterday in that clearing'." Ryo looked shell-shocked and he started to play with  
  
the chain around his neck. "what does that mean Ryo? How does she know you? Why have  
  
you been so moody lately? Why- urgh!" Sage cut himself off as Ryo fell limply into the closest  
  
chair available stunned Ryo pulled off the locket and threw it to Sage. The guys passed it  
  
around seeing a girl of 4 or 5 years. Almost white blonde hair and she was in a fighting stance.  
  
The picture was relatively small so you couldn't see very much in the way of detail, but she did  
  
have an uncanny resemblance to Ryo.  
  
Rowen stood up in shock when he saw the picture. "Ryo, is this who I think it is?" Ryo  
  
looked at Rowen.  
  
"Yes"  
  
There was a knock on the front door but everyone was too preoccupied to notice.  
  
Finally Mia got up from her computer and answered the door. All the guys were surprised at who Mia brought back in. ================================= ok, if you've read this fic before then I have something to tell you. I went through and made corrections to the pervious chapters. You might want to check it out. So have fun reading. Ja! Akoya 


	6. jayeta

Next… 

Separated Repercussions  
Chapter 6 

Jayeta's house..

I got up late that morning, but did finally drag myself out of bed. I remembered the meeting I had with Trisha and Nicole, since I had invited Nicole later. It was actually very interesting but very disturbing at the same time. Right after we all got there Trisha proceeded to tell us the whole, and I mean whole story of what happened including the Ronins, warlords, and Talpa. That was the interesting part. But all through the time she was telling the story my mind would flash to that time and show me exactly what was happening. It was, brutal, to say the least of the experiences. But at least I have a better understanding of who my brother is now. But then Trisha added that she had scryed about something else.  
  
Flashback-  
  


"Oh! Nicole, you remember how I told you that the school had doubled in size?" Nicole nodded while I blurted, "You noticed too?!" Trisha's eyes widened a bit before she nodded. 

"You mean it actually did double in size?" Nicole asked. "I thought that, that was just a joke." 

Trisha shook her head and tossed a sort cropped, burnished red, curl over her shoulder. "No, it was definitely real. But I looked into that as well. it was the strangest thing. I was looking and then I see a woman chanting, at first she didn't notice me but then she turned around and I was pushed back- not sure how to explain it. But I was dazed and looked up to see a hand held out to help me up. When I stood and finally got my balance enough to where I wouldn't embarrassed myself I looked up to see the woman that was in my vision. She apologized for her rudeness but that the chant she was doing was quite complicated. And that it was connected to what is happening around this school and weird stuff going on." Trisha paused to take a breath. It was amazing that so little a girl could say so much at one time. " but what's happening is that the 'Ancients' are bringing two dimensions together for some reason. She said it was important that two people help each other in the battle that was to come. Kinda freaked me out. But then she just disappeared." Trisha shook her head baffled by the unknown woman.  
  
End flashback-  
  


I knew who the Ancients were but I wasn't sure if my speculations were fact where they concerned the 'mysterious woman'. "Jayeta." Mom said softly from the doorway. I smiled at my foster mom, Elizabeth. Even though I called her lizzy a lot, and mom, we never got that mother-daughter bond that most people talk about. We acted more like friends at good times, but when she gets mad I just leave the house. 

"I'll be down in a couple lizzy." I smiled as I got up. She didn't like for me to stay in the house. That's where the Internet problem comes in. but today I actually agree with her, but there was something I wanted to do. 

She smiled back, "alright." Then she softly closed the door and went to her room. Probably to get more sleep since it was her day off. I got dressed and thought about Ryo. I want to see him, but I don't know if he's told his friends about me and I don't think he even recognized me. I went downstairs and since I wasn't that hungry I grabbed an apple and ran out the door. I wanted to check out the dojo I saw a couple days ago. 

When I got there, there was an advanced class in session. I entered he front and saw another door. I walked through to see the class working. I took off my shoes and bowed. Then I sat down where I could watch. No one gave evidence of noticing my presence and kept working. I watched till I noticed one person slightly apart from the rest. It was a girl; no wonder, the only girl in this class. She had brown color skin, brown hair, which was up in a ponytail, and she was really good. _Wow, it took me years to get that drill smooth._ I watched her until the class was over and most of the other kids had left. I walked up to the sensai, "Excuse me sensai, but I just transferred from America and wondered if I may join your dojo." 

The sensai turned around and looked me over. "Welcome, and I'm sure you've done this before, right?" He looked at me expectantly. 

"Yes, I was under a sensai in California, but my family moved so abruptly that he didn't have time to give me a recommendation of were to go." 

"California, southern California?" I nodded. He looked at me and smiled a slow smile. He started asking questions about my former sensai who happened, in the end, to be a friend of his. "so you're the one he told me to look for. He said that you would be moving close by and that you might come looking for someone to teach you. Here, there is someone I would like you to meet." As he talked I noticed that we walked over to the girl I had seen earlier. "when my son isn't here to take up my time, Matora here is my protégée. Matora, this is Jayeta. You both are in the same skill range." He seemed to mule over something. They both looked at each other as the sensai watched. 

I put out my hand first, "Hi, I'm Jayeta." Matora smiled, she's cool.  
                "Hi, I'm Matora, but my friends call me Tora for short." we shook hands. " 

"and both of you came from the states." " Sensai said in perfect English. Both girls stared at him in shock. Sensai just smiled. " "more precisely, California. So you both have a lot in common." Jay and Tora just stared at him for another second and then all three started laughing.  

" cool, since I'm calling you Tora, please call me Jay. It's fun to talk like this with someone. What school are you going to?" Tora looked at me as she calmed down from laughing, then gave me a smile.

" I'm going to Han'a High this year. I'm going to be a senior, what about you?" 

I grimaced. " Well it's kinda complicated but I will be a senior." I made as to turn toward the sensai but he wasn't there. "Hey where did he go?" I reverted back to Japanese. 

"oh don't worry, he'll be back. So you want to spar a bit?"

"sure" 

 short I know but I'll get something else up soon.


	7. interactions

Next…

Separated Repercussions  
Chapter 7 

At the Mia's house…..

                "Iokari, what are you doing here?" Sage stood up to say 'hi' to his older sister.

                "Father sent me. Like I have time to play messinger girl." She flipped her blonde hair behind her. "dad found that girl that his friend in California told him to watch for and he wants you to come and meet her." She waved her hand. "I don't know why, but he does. So come on."

                "Umm… Ioka… I can't. I have to stay here for awhile. And why didn't dad call me here?" Sage looked at her accusingly. The other guys watched as she threw her hands up in the air.

                "grrr, this is the thanks I get. But you should call otousan and tell him yourself." With that she walked out the door and left.

                Sage turned back to his friends, "man I wanted to meet her to." He shrugged, "I need to call my dad, but I'll be back." He goes into the kitchen and dials the number. _Ring ring._

                "Hello, Date Dojo." It was a female voice. Sage was surprised.

                "Who is this?"

                "Isn't that what I'm supposed to ask?" the voice sounded amused which got on Sage's nerves.

                "Date, Sage now who are you?" 

                "Sheesh Sage, It's just me, Matora, I'm surprised you didn't recognize my voice."

                "sorry, is otousan there?"

                "umm, ya, but he's working with the new girl. I'll get him hold on." The phone was put down and a few minutes later it was picked up.

                "Sage? Why aren't you with your sister?" Sensai Date was trying to regulate his breathing. "I wanted you here to test her. I'm getting to old for this stuff."

                Sage smiled. "Dad, I can't come right now. Theres some stuff I need to do first, but I'll be there as soon as possible."

                There was silence on the line, then Sensai Date spoke softly. "alright. But be careful." _Click._

                Sage looked at the phone for a sec. "weird." Sage put the phone back on the hook and walked back to the guys. Kento and Cye looked expectantly at Sage.

                "I'm staying until I get the full story." Sage look to Ryo but Ryo is looking at the wall. Rowen was still looking at the locket as Mia walked back into the room from letting Iokari in.

                "what happened?" Ryo shook off his paralysis and saw Mia.

                "huh?" Ryo's eyes were starting to focus again.

                "What happened?" Mi asked again and stopped near the door as Rowen met Mia's eyes and threw the locket to her. She looked at the picture and her eyes got big. "Ryo, who is this?"

                "that is my baby sister." Ryo put his face in his hands. Rowen walked over next to Ryo and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Jayeta…" the anguish in that one word. Mia handed Sage the heart shaped silver locket and walked to Ryo. But Ryo didn't want any pity, he practically run up the stairs to his room. SLAM! BOOM!

                All the guys looked outside to see none other than the warlords themselves. But one was missing. Dais. A scream of anger was heard from up stairs. "DAIS, get out of my room!!!" Ryo yelled as Dais materialized by the window. The warlord was so surprised that he did just that and joined his other warlords on the lawn. Then Ryo came downstairs in his subarmor looking pissed. "You guys messed with me at the wrong time!" he said as he got outside and faced the warlords.

                "you should have come two hours later!" a voice called out from the side of the house as a girl walked out of the cover. She leaned against the corner of the house looking at the scene before her. Ryo just stared at her and only the Ronins could hear him, "it's her, isn't it?"

                As her eyes came to rest on Ryo they locked with his. She smiled slightly and nodded in aknowledgement. Ryo's eyes widened, "it is her, it's the girl that saved me last time. But what is she doing here?"

                "Gomen, bad joke." The girl stepped out of her cover and the warlords looked at her in surprise. Then Sekhmet smiled as he recognized the girl from his last mission. He started to walk toward her, but right as he took the first step the girl's eyes snapped to him and narrowed. He smiled a malicious grin and kept walking. The girl rolled her eyes but continued to watch him.

                Ryo also watched Sekhmet as he realized that  this girl was his sister. "Sekhmet! Stay away from her!" Sekhmet stopped and turned to Ryo as she ran toward the Ronins in their subarmor. She stopped in next to Ryo.

                "hey." Rowen could see tears starting to form in her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again." Her voice was smooth even though she looked on the edge of collapsing in tears. She reached behind her neck and unlocked necklace. Ryo didn't see it because she bunched it up in her hand. "I think this belongs to you." Ryo gave her a confused look as she held out her hand and tucked the necklace in his.  The warlords chose to attack at that moment with their multitude of bodyless armor. Ryo shoved her behind him as the Ronins armored up and started fighting.

                "Arrow Shock Wave!" Rowen triggered his attack fraze and cleared an area in front of the black haired girl. "Hey, get out of here! It's not safe right now." Rowen started fighting easily but gets startled when from his side a little to the back he hears her yell at him. 

"Abunai Rowen! Duck!" Rowen did just that as she jumps over him to meet one of the warlords in the air, kicking him to the ground. Anubis hit the ground hard right after taking out several of his own troops. She landed on her feet, but just bearly managed not to fall. Rowen stood up and used his surekill again to clear some more of the stupid armor.  As he got another sight of her he sees that she is faceing off against Anubis.  _'theres no way she can survive a fight with one of the warlords!'_ Rowen started toward the fight but Kento beat him to it by slashing Anubis across the back. Anubis spun around and engaged the Hardrock holder while Rowen snagged the annoying girl around the waist. Running and jumping out of the battle field while slashing some bodyless armor out of the way was harder than it looked but they got out fine. Rowen set her down and noticed she looked like Ryo when he was mad. "Stay."

She rolled her eyes again in irritation as the man in the dark blue armor went back into the fight to help his friends and Ryo. "Arf."  She shrugged. _I have to meet Matora soon anyway. To go to a special class. _ She looked around. There was a dark green armor, light blue armor, orange armor, the dark blue armor that took me out of the fight, and the red armor that my brother carries._ I wonder who the other guys are and which one is Rowens. Well they aren't going to let me fight so I might as well go._ "see ya people"

Sekhmet watched as the girl walked away. Well watched as best as he could while fighting Halo. He frowned, _I'll get her another time._ Then he turned to Halo and used his full concentration to easily beat the ronin. Halo was knocked unconscious as Sekhmet walked away through the battle. Rowen saw his best friend fall and started hacking and slashing, trying to get to Sage. But he couldn't get there in time to stop a bodyless armor's sword from pierceing Sage's shoulder. _So not only do they suck at fighting, but their aim sucks as well. No wonder none of them have any other type of weapon except a pike._ By that time Rowen made it to Sage and was making sure nothing except help came near his friend.

Sage slitted his eyes against the pain of the light, but that was nothing compaired to the pain in his collerbone. Sage finally opened his eyes the rest of the way and tried to sit up, accomplishing only getting propped up to his elbows. He saw Ryo fighting Dais, but just bearly holding his own. Kento is fighting Anubis and taking a small beating. Rowen is looking out for me and Cye has been fighting Cale but isn't going to last much longer. Wait, that leaves Sekhmet by himself. Not a good thing.

Ok on to the next part. When I get it typed up. Ja! akoya


End file.
